deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharktopus vs Indominus Rex
Sharktopus vs Indominus Rex Sharktopusbattle.jpg|centre|Bloodstalker2000|438x438px|'Monster Mayhem!']] IMG_20190104_095319.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Description Hybrid monsters collide for food chain supremacy! Which bloodthirsty amalgamation will triumph? Can the Indominus show the Sharktopus its Dino-Might? Or will Sharktopus have a scaly snack? Interlude Carnivorous beasts. They've been swimming the seas and roaming the land for another tasty and bloody meal for millions of years, long before Man or even trees existed in some cases. And what's more dangerous and deadly than a normal prehistoric killing machine? An amalgamation of deadly prehistoric killing machines! And since we humans apparently like to piss off nature for no reason, we keep making a bunch of these biological super weapons! Like these two hybrid horrors: * Sharktopus, the oceanic super-weapon created by Blue Water. * Indominus Rex, the ultra T. Rex made by InGen. As your faithful host, BloodStalker500, I shall compare their weapons, armor and skillz to find who would win a Death Battle! Sharktopus Sometime ago, the U.S Navy needed a new way to take out drug traffickers and terrorists dealing out in the middle of the oceans. They needed something that could effectively sneak up on their water-bound foes, quietly take them out in a badass way (not so much the badass part, but it happened anyway) and sneak off unseen. Then, a scientist by the name of Nathan Sands came up with a crazy yet surprisingly effective idea, which was to combine the prowess and efficiency of two of the world's most deadliest oceanic terrors: the shark and the octopus. Working in the Blue Water group, Nathan was successfully able to genetically modify a monster that combined the traits of the ancient carnivores and would terrorize the oceans far and wide. The military named it S-11, but since that's too complicated and not awesome, this new creature got another name: Sharktopus. But, like literally any movie where a hybrid creature is involved, something goes horribly wrong! See, during a demonstration, the device that kept Sharktopus under control got severely damaged and allowed it to escape into the free oceans. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that it will kill anything it sees, so fishermen and beach-goers everywhere were under serious threat of becoming dinner. This meant that the Sharktopus would have some serious attention from the military. Luckily, it has some serious power under its scaly and tentacled belt! For one, it has the incredible bite force and speed of it's shark ancestors. Due to it's incredible size (big enough to swallow a person whole), it's obvious that it's way bigger and has a therefore way stronger bite than the Great White Shark, which is 4,095 pounds of force, AKA more than 2 tons! Its likely that it has a bite force similar to or just below Megalodon, a giant prehistoric shark with a bite 6-10 times stronger! It also has the senses of said shark as well. Most sharks have what is called Ampullae of Lorenzini, which are pores filled with a jelly-like substance in the head of a shark that allows them to sense the weak electric fields given off by all creatures. For example, if a stingray tried hiding in the sand and became completely unseeable and immune to being smelled, a hammerhead would have no problem finding it since it can't hide it's electric field. It's other senses, such as sight and smell, are also on point and makes hiding from it nearly impossible. It's streamlined shark body makes it even faster than normal sharks when combined with it's powerful tentacles. Speaking of which, the Sharktopus inherited the intelligence and aforementioned powerful tentacles from it's cephalopod side. For the record, regular octopuses are so smart that they are able to do things like take apart the plumbing of their own aquatic tanks, make tools from coconuts and shells, and open jars from the inside. ''And chances are that the Sharktopus is even smarter considering it is genetically modified to be better than it's parent creatures. As for it's actual cephalopod weapons, it has a total of 8 powerful tentacles that help it cruise the oceans at speeds likely higher than 20 mph considering its shark's side's streamlined body. Not only can the tentacles easily wrestle with other giant hybrid monsters, each tentacle is tipped with a vicious spike that can tear through nearly anything! On top of this, it has incredibly tough armor over its already tough scales, mainly over its gills, that lets it take a lot of punishment that most sharks or octopuses wouldn't be able to withstand. Also, due to being part shark, it has the unique ability to withstand almost any disease such as cancer or Alzheimer's. Seriously, sharks are known to be able to eat fish carrying deadly diseases without issue like its an everyday thing. With all of these weird and awesome abilities and weapons, the Sharktopus has plenty of reason to be feared. Its size seems to mean that it can bite slightly less as hard as Megalodon, which can bite with 12-20 tons of force! It can easily withstand gunfire with no issue, and can even walk on land with its tentacles for extended periods of time. It's fast enough to keep pace with other incredibly fast monsters, such as Pterracuda, which can probably swim (via its pterosaur wings and barracuda side) at over 30-35 miles per hour. Its strong enough to effortlessly pin down said Pterracuda and keep the powerful flyer from flying off using only two of its powerful tentacles. Hell, it can lift up[ the Whalewolf, which is based off the Orca, which weighs 4 tons! It tanked multiple powerful punches from the Whalewolf and was merely pissed off by the assault, and its armor easily tanked the spinning blades from a motorboat's engine. With both its shark AND octopus side, it also has incredible healing and will regrow any lost tentacles in a short period of time. That, and it easily survived a gigantic explosion point-blank while fighting Pterracuda underwater! That explosion was so powerful that it sent Pterracuda's severed head flying hundreds of feet away! And Sharktopus was seen moments later completely unharmed by the blast! It didn't even have any tentacles missing or anything! This beast definitely earned its place at the top of the food chain! However, the Sharktopus is far from perfect. It isn't so good at fighting foes that can fly, and while its agility is not to be underestimated, it is somewhat sluggish on land. It is only really stealthy in the water given the obvious loud noises it makes when travelling on land. Even then, it's kinda hard to miss a giant shadow with tentacles and a shark's jaws coming at you from the deep ocean. While its senses such as smell and hearing are on point, it can theoretically be disoriented using senses such as making it smell a stinky item or a loud noise. Speaking of which, remember those Ampullae of Lorenzini that allows it to find any prey item via their electric fields? Well, since metals also give off those kind of signals, the Sharktopus can also be confused by, say, a metallic ladder reaching into the water or an iron suit with a bomb in it and cause it to confuse it for a living being and attack. While the only true way to counter the Ampullae is to use/be in something that doesn't give off an electric field, using metals with a powerful electric field to confuse it could be effective. Despite all of this, the Sharktopus is by no means going down without a fight. With the combined blood and DNA of two bloodthirsty and carnivorous animals that have existed since before dinosaurs were even a thought coursing through its veins, there's no doubt that this hybrid horror has long since deserved its place as the king of the oceans. Indominus Rex Many years after John Hammond, the creator of Jurassic Park, died, his rich buddy Simon Masrani decided to follow in his footsteps and create his own world of prehistoric life to remind people just how small humanity truly was (in a good humility-teaching way, not a tyrannical overlord kinda way), and to be frickin' awesome! Using his wealth as the eight richest man in the world, he created Jurassic World! He had the usual cool dinosaurs like Velociraptors and Triceratops, and especially their king, the T. Rex. However, he wanted something bigger, scarier, and "more teeth", something that would put even Spinosaurus and T. Rex to shame. Then, his buddy Professor Wu got a brilliant idea: to combine the power of T. Rex, the intelligence of a Raptor, and a shitload of other dinosaurs and animals to create a badass beast that would give parents and kids alike nightmares. And boy did it work! Hatching alongside an apparently very tasty sibling, the baby hybrid dinosaur would grow up to be feared by humans and dinosaurs alike. It's name? "Fierce Untamable King". Or, it's more preferred name, The Indominus Rex. Of course, it wasn't exactly cool with being a Shamu 3.0, so it took its time (several months) before it was able to trick it's captors and escape into the wild to hunt and kill at its leisure. Also of course, its Jurassic World creators weren't thrilled at losing their asset, so they immediately went out to capture it. Luckily for this hybrid horror, its creators gave it a crapload of awesome abilities! With the T. Rex as the base genome, the Indominus has a killer bite and brute power, though the T. Rex's bite force of 3 tons is slightly lessened due to it's relatively smaller jaws. Its gigantic mouth can open up so wide that it can encompass an entire gyrosphere (basically a giant hamster ball)! Oh, and remember how I said that its bite force is slightly less than a T. Rex? That's because it can actually pierce said gyrosphere with its jaws! It also has Velociraptor in its blood, giving it great intelligence and faster speed than a Tyrannosaurus. This also means it has huge arms and claws to tear through victims like paper, and not the tiny, stubby arms of Giganotosaurus or T. Rex. And that ain't the end of it! Turns out that dinosaurs weren't the only thing that were incorporated into this monster! It also has tree frog DNA, which may not sound cool whatsoever at first, but it gives the Indominus the ability to control and hide it's thermal signature! Yep, you read that right! The Indominus Rex, with the aid of Tree Frogs in its blood, can effectively and easily hide from thermal sensing technology like its not even there! That, and it also had Cuttlefish DNA! "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish." While originally given the DNA of cuttlefish to help survive a tropical climate, being part cuttlefish gives it the ability to change colors to camouflage like a gigantic chameleon! Also, it has pit viper DNA, which gives its teeth a venomous edge! On top of all this, it has a ridiculously tough hide that enables it to take some serious damage that would leave most dinosaurs reeling. With all of this in mind, the Indominus Rex is no joke! It can partially bite through the gyrosphere's glass, which FYI can survive getting hit by an ankylosaurus no problem! Speaking of which, the Indominus itself actually did tank a hit from an ankylosaurus and was only surprised. Aside from defeating the ankylosaurus in battle, it also defeated and killed several sauropods! In case you live under a rock, sauropods are the largest land animals that ever existed, yet the Indominus apparently brought 'em down without noticeable injury. Its velociraptor side gives it the ability to run 27-30 mph, which is faster than almost any known tyrannosaur. It's so frickin' smart, that it was able to remember where its tracking implant was put (in the side of its back) and actually knew how to claw it out! It's strong enough to flip a 3 ton truck off the ground and into the air like its a casual thing to do, and even rolled over a 4 ton ankylosaurus with some difficulty! It easily shook off the attack of three velociraptors at once, and was even able to overpower a Tyrannosaurus Rex in one-on-one battle! Keep in mind, the T. Rex can dish out 3 tons of force with its jaws, and the Indominus not only defeated it, it managed to shake off multiple bites to crucial areas like the head and neck! Think surviving three full tons of dino-might isn't cool enough? Well, it effortlessly survived an shot from an AT4 Rocket Launcher! Yes, it was an indirect shot that landed right next to it, but let's see a normal T. Rex or human being survive that unscathed like the I. Rex did! There's no doubt that if T. Rex was toppled from its throne, the Indominus Rex would be there to take its place as the Fierce Untamable King! However, the Indominus does have its fair share of weaknesses. It is not as adaptable when fighting foes much faster than itself, its teeth are misarranged in its maw and may possibly break or even harm itself, it always reveals itself after camouflaging to attack its victims and foes, and while bullets won't kill it, it can still be harmed by normal bullets. It's intelligence seems to completely vanish when fighting with all it has, as it still tried to take on Rexxy and Blue despite its obviously very low chances of winning against them (which it didn't). It also seems to have no real means of swimming or otherwise combating foes in the water, as the Mosasaur demonstated when the Indominus met its doom. And, although it has ''very good senses due to being made up of many carnivorous dinosaurs, its senses like smell and hearing can easily be fooled, like when Owen covered up his sent by covering his human-smelling body with oil and gasoline to fool the Indominus's smell. Even with all of these faults, however, the Indominus Rex is still one of the deadliest animals ever to roam the Earth. With the power and might of many of the ancient and mighty Dinosaurs driving it on, the Indominus Rex certainly deserves its title as the Fierce Untamable King. Pre-Fight On Isla Nublar, the sounds of the ancient animals living their peaceful lives were abundant. The sauropods were busy munching tree leaves as pterosaurs flew about and on them. Giant prehistoric Saltwater crocodiles such as sarcosuchus were relaxing in the water and beaches surrounding the island alongside small fish and plesiosaurs on the sea bed in a reef. Unfortunately, their peace would not last long. The marine reptiles and fish suddenly spotted a huge shadow making its way through the water towards the island through the reef, and even though they did not recognize what this strange creature was, they instantly swam off towards safer waters and out of its way as it slowly lumbered through the underwater reefs. Back on land, the peace was broken by a herd of terrified parasaurolophus stampeding through the trees and into an enormous clearing near the beach, with other dinosaurs such as triceratops and diplodocus moving out of the way to avoid getting trampled. Glancing confusedly at the direction the parasaurolophus had come from, they instantly trembled with fear as the menace appeared through the trees. Walking calmly through the trees into the clearing upon seeing all the new prey, a giant theropod dinosaur clad in albino white scales and enormous claws made itself clear to the world. Baring its giant and enormous teeth, the Indominus Rex reared its head back and roared proudly. The many dinosaurs that were still there immediately turned and ran towards the water's edge to try to escape this menace. The Indominus chased after them, fully intent on getting a meal. The first dinosaur to reach the water was a young triceratops, and at first thought that it was safe. It didn't notice the shadow moving towards it... "RAARGGHH!!" Suddenly, to the surprise of every dino there, the young triceratops was lifted out of the water by several giant tentacles reaching from below. It attempted to struggle out of their grip, but was pulled under. Getting over its shock, the Indominus quickly lunged forward and sunk its teeth into a nearby ankylosaur and killed it instantly. The prey dinosaurs quickly realized how desperate of a situation they were in, trapped between two hungry carnivores. Splashing near the water was heard again. They all looked back at the water, and found a terrifying sight: a giant shark head and upper body was wading through the waves on its giant octopus tentacles, its teeth red from its recent snack. It had tasted dinosaur flesh, and now it wanted more. The Indominus Rex looked on in confusion rather than terror, and was soon angered at this. This strange creature dare try to claim its territory!? The prey dinosaurs quickly ran to the side to avoid the approaching creature. Now having fully left the water's edge, the strange creature was fully revealed as the ''Sharktopus. ''The fish/cephalopod hybrid looked around the beach, disappointed that all of the prey had vanished. Then, however, a new meal became known. Suddenly sniffing the air, the creature looked ahead to find a brachiosaurus lying on the beach, its back legs broken from having ran away too fast. Just as it was about to go over and eat, it heard a footstomp. Looking further ahead, it saw a challenger approaching. The Indominus Rex had also seen the unjured brachiosaurus and had grown tired of this weird predator trying to steal its spotlight. It roared at the Sharktopus, letting it know that there was room for only one apex predator. The Sharktopus, undeterred, lifted itself slightly and roared back, ready to try to take the island's mysterious reptilian food sources for itself. It had no idea what any of these strange giant reptiles were, but it knew that these reptiles tasted delicious. Walking slowly forward and stopping just twenty feet away from the monster, the Indominus got into a battle ready stance. The Brachiosaurus, off to the side, could only watch helplessly with a face of terror, as if it somehow was trying to decide who would be the one to devour it. The two apex predators faced each other, ready to find who would finally reach the top of the food chain once and for all. (*Cue: Size Up Your Enemy - Mario and Luigi: Dream Team*) Fight! The two carnivores slowly circled each other, trying to find the right moment to strike. When they encircled each other once, they lunged at each other, teeth bared and claws flying. The Indominus grappled with the Sharktopus' tentacles, its teeth trying to sink into its fins. Eventually, the oceanic hybrid wrapped its tentacles around the Indominus' arms and flung it to the side, nearly toppling it over in the process. Balancing itself out, the reptile lunged forward and tried to grab its tentacle, only to get a b#tch slap to the face instead. Seeing its enemy dazed, the Sharktopus launched itself into the air and tried to bite its back. However, I. Rex quickly spun around and tail slapped it to the side, sending the oversized fish sprawling on the sand. Before it could get up, the Indominus quickly ran over and stomped its clawed foot on its tentacle. Hard. "GRAARGH!!!" Reeling in pain, the Sharktopus roared out its anger and pain. I. Rex then reach down and tried to bite its head and finish it. However, the fish hybrid quickly turned its head so that the Indominus ended up ramming its head on the spikes over its gills. Snout bleeding, The Indominus reared its head back in pain and frustration. Sharktopus took this time to wrap its tentacle around the leg that was on its foot and pulled it up, causing the Indominus to slip and fall on the sand as well. With its tentacle free, Sharktopus quickly got up and wrapped another tentacle around the Indominus' neck and another around its legs. Feeling its air getting cut off, the Indominus struggled for breath as it was unable to get up. Waving its arms and claws around, it felt the tentacle wrapped around its neck and slashed at it. Feeling its muscular tentacle get sliced, the Sharktopus quickly unwrapped its tentacle from its neck and roared out angrily. Due to focusing on the pain, its grip on the I. Rex's legs lessened and allowed it to escape. Quickly getting up, the Indominus looked over and rushed its foe. Still reeling over its injury, the Sharktopus could only roar and writhe as the Indominus wrapped its jaws around its shark fin, puncturing it deeply. Knowing that it had to free itself, Sharktopus quickly lifted its tentacle and stabbed it into I. Rex's side. Letting go, the Indominus immediately let go and jumped away, flinching from the wound. Slowly backing away, it turned and ran into the forest. After feeling the pain subside from its fin, Sharktopus saw the dinosaur run to the trees and quickly followed it. The Indominus ran through the trees until it was sure that the fish hybrid could no longer see it. Looking back, it heard Sharktopus crashing through the underbrush and camouflage. Sharktopus then appeared from the trees to where the Indominus had just been. (End music) Just then, it heard a twig snapping near it. Sharktopus looked over, but there was nothing there. Whilst camouflaged, the Indominus hid its thermal signature just in case whilst slinking closer to the Sharktopus. Aside from the twig snapping it just did, it wasn't making any sound at all. Exhaling its rotted breath out, it grew closer. Twenty feet. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. Strangely, Sharktopus was hardly moving from its spot in the center of the small clearing they were in. Its snout was pointed upwards, and its eyes closed. Paying it no heed, the Indominus drew closer still. It failed to notice the Sharktopus' eyes snapping open. Right when it was about to lunge, the only thing it saw was a cavern of teeth. (*Cue: Kraken Expanded Score - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest*) "GRAAAAAARG!!" "AAARRRRAAAGGHH!!" The Sharktopus had lunged straight for the Indominus when it had gotten close enough, despite the fact that it couldn't even see it nor hear it. No matter how much the Indominus changed colors or its thermal signal, it had no way of masking its scent or its electric field. Biting hard on the Indominus' arm, the theropod hybrid screeched as it felt its arm snap like a twig. Sharktopus didn't let up as it wrapped multiple tentacles around its foe and threw it back in the direction they had come from. Landing hard on the ground, the Indominus tried to get up as Sharktopus approached. The Sharktopus quickly lunged forward as the theropod got back up. (*Cue: Apocalypse - Dino Run*) The two monsters collided against the other, glaring daggers into their savage, bloodthirsty eyes. The Indominus pushed as hard as it could with its velociraptor legs, digging deep into the ground. Eventually, the Sharktopus began pushing the theropod hybrid further and further back. Digging its heels and claws into the ground, the I. Rex tried to overpower its opponent, but the sea monster's tentacles were too much for it. Getting desperate, the theropod pushed itself away, nearly toppling over as a result. Regaining control of its balance, it turned back right as the Sharktopus launched several tentacles at it. Wrapping around its arms and body, the Indominus felt itself get pulled to the Sharktopus' left. Unable to bite the tentacles or break free, it was getting pushed further and faster in a circle around its captor. It dug its heels into the ground, but was unable to overpower the sea monster's tentacles. Eventually, the Indominus felt itself raised off the ground. The Sharktopus was spinning it around wildly in a circle! Roaring loudly, the Indominus was helpless as the Sharktopus finally let go and tossed it away through the trees. Landing with a loud *THUD!*, it slowly raised its head as it realized it was back at the beach where the battle first started. Getting back up, it turned and barely dodged the Sharktopus lunging at it again from the trees. Looking up, it saw that storm clouds were brewing. Turning back around, Sharktopus was taken by surprise as the I. Rex rushed forward roared directly in its face. "AAAARRRAAAAARRRGGHH!!!" Due to its shark side's sensitive hearing, it was wildly disoriented by the loud noise. Seeing its chance, the Indominus rushed forward and rammed it to the ground. Still reeling, the fish/cephalopod hybrid was defenseless. The I. Rex started biting into its dorsal fin and face, as well as clawing at its pectoral fins. Getting up, the Indominus grabbed the pectoral fin in its mouth and lifted the Sharktopus into the air. It proceeded to then toss it 15 feet away down the beach, right near the water's edge. Not letting up, the I. Rex charged again and prepared to bite into it again. Unfortunately, the pain caused the Sharktopus to snap back to its senses, and rammed its head sideways directly into the theropod's shoulder and side. (*Cue: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Reeling back, the Sharktopus proceeded to launch a tentacle towards its attacker's face. Due to the spike, it not only clubbed but also badly raked the I. Rex's face. The Indominus leaped away and screeched its anger. Due to this, Sharktopus was able to get back up again. After checking their wounds, the two hybrid horrors turned towards each other, the injuries they sustained having only made them wish to kill the other even more. At this point, the storm had hit full force and was raining cats and dogs, along with lightning. However, the monsters hardly paid any mind. Slowly, they began to circle each other once more, the blood and DNA of their ancient forefathers coursing through them and pushing them on. The Indominus lunged first, and tried to go for the sea monster's gills. Unfortunately, the sea king reacted and sent another tentacle out and slapped it to the side before it could reach its foe. Also reacting, the Indominus quickly spun around as it was being slapped away and smacked the Sharktopus with its spike covered tail, sending it reeling as well. Both were beyond pissed. The I. Rex proceeded to jump forward and headbutted the fish hybrid further near the beach. The Sharktopus shook its head to clear its head of any dizziness and prepared to attack. But then, it felt a crest of water touch its tentacles from the sea. Glancing back, it saw that it was right at the water's edge. The Indominus bared its teeth open once more and roared out, ready to end this. The Sharktopus, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. Stamping its foot on the ground, the Indominus Rex roared out again, and began charging forward full speed, mouth wide open. Sharktopus merely growled and stayed put. As the Indominus neared ever closer, it failed to see the Sharktopus's tentacles lowering like a coiled spring. Right when it was about to make contact, Sharktopus abruptly jumped clear out of the way. Unable to react, the Indominus was unable to stop its momentum. As it jumped out of the way, Sharktopus swung its tentacles back and hit the Indominus as it sped past so that it only increased its momentum. This caused the theropod to lurch forward into the choppy waves... and the inky abyss of the sea. "RAAARG-!!" Clawing at the salt water around it, it quickly breached the surface and struggled for air as it desperately struggled against the currents. It's broken arm and other injuries it had sustained were only making it harder to keep its head out of the water. Turning back to find dry land again, it saw the Sharktopus leap clear into the air... and heading straight for it. (*Cue: Allegro con Fuoco - Dvorak Symphony #9 4th movement*) "RAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" The Indominus roared out in terror as the Sharktopus landed directly on top of it, jaws wide open. The Indominus was forced back underwater by the sea monster's collision, while said monster bit down hard on the I. Rex's shoulder that held its broken arm. The Indominus literally saw red as its blood colored the sea around them. The Sharktopus let go, allowing the theropod to surface for air. It was only able to open its mouth and take in more air before it was pulled under by the Sharktopus's tentacles. Sharktopus started dragging it far below the stormy surface before letting go and vanishing into the inky blackness. The Indominus tried to kick back up to the surface, only to see the Sharktopus appear from the darkness like a freight train from the side and chomped down hard on its tail and bit it completely off. The Indominus tried to roar and screech, but all that came out was a giant cloud of bubbles along with a cloud of red from what was left of its tail. "BBBRRRRRAGGGHHH!!!" The Sharktopus proceeded to swim off again with the bitten off tail in its mouth, leaving the Indominus to struggle in the dark water. It managed to rise 60 more feet before the Sharktopus appeared again, wrapping a tentacle around its leg and biting down hard enough to break it. Leaving the Indominus with only two working limbs, it vanished again. Each time it reappeared, it rammed headfirst into the Indominus’s body, jaws wide open, breaking bones and spilling blood each time. Eventually, the Indominus finally broke to the surface, gasping for fresh air and struggling desperately to stay afloat due to its lack of working limbs. It saw that land was literally only a few feet away in the form of a small cliff about 2 feet above the water’s surface; a height it could easily climb. It desperately paddled towards it. It managed to barely scratch the surface of the embankment when it felt an explosion of pain in its rib cage. “RAAAAGH!!!!” “GRAAAAGHH!! The Sharktopus saw what it was doing and had clamped down on it from the side. It was not going to let an easy victim like that escape. Not since octopuses first evolved 65 million years ago, near the end of the dinosaur era. Not since sharks first evolved 400 million years ago, before the dinosaurs even existed. Or trees for that matter. It wrapped 5 tentacles around the theropodous dinosaur and dragged it back down and pulled it far away from land. Letting go near the surface of the water far away from any land, it dived deep down below. (*Cue: The Kraken Expanded Score (about 3:56 secs in) – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest*) The Sharktopus dived down until it was about 80 feet deep. Then it immediately turned around and charged straight upwards, intending to finish it. The Indominus looked down to see where its opponent was, and saw a dark shadow coming up to meet it. The Sharktopus quickly picked up speed and opened its cavernous maw literally right when the two monsters were only a foot apart. Time slowed down. All The Indominus saw was a large cave of teeth and death. All the Sharktopus saw… was food. Then time resumed again. “GGGRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!!!!!!” The Sharktopus roared as it tore straight through the bloody surface and clean out of the water, chomping down so hard that it bit the Fierce King almost clean in two. It flew through the air before landing back into the water with a gigantic *SPLASH!*. After it landed, it seemed to relax, floating calmly before turning around back to Isla Nublar and swallowing the huge chunk of meat it had bitten off. As it swam back to the island to claim its brachiosaurus prize, it hardly noticed the Indominus Rex head sinking below into the ancient, dark oceans. K.O! The Sharktopus returned to the now sunny beach and killed the still injured brachiosaurus and began to feast on it, all while the other dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures looked on, terrified of the apex predator. Outcome Damn! This was incredibly close, but the Sharktopus managed to pull ahead for several important reasons! The Indominus Rex had better maneuverability and was faster on land, but the Sharktopus held the edge everywhere else! Yes, the Indominus can pick up a 3 ton truck easily, and can roll over a 4 ton ankylosaurus when exerting all of its strength. However, the Sharktopus has also wrestled animals bigger than 4 tons like the Whalewolf and prevented the Pterracuda - an incredibly powerful flier - from escaping into the sky using only two tentacles for the latter feat. Both have incredibly sharp claws, but not only does the Sharktopus have more than I. Rex, it has a much longer range at which it can effectively use them via its long tentacles. The Indominus may have a bite force slightly lower than 3 tons at best, which is definitely nothing to sneeze at. It's not so impressive, however, compared to the Sharktopus which can probably bite with 12-20 frickin' tons! That's more than enough to puncture through the Indominus's thick armor scales! In terms of senses, the fish hybrid also took it! Not only does it have better smell - some sharks can smell a drop of blood a mile away - but its Ampullae of Lorenzini more than allowed it to keep track of wherever the Indominus was throughout the fight. Yes, it could probably turn invisible via its camouflage and possibly hid from its smell by coating itself with mud, but there's no way it could have effectively hid from the Sharktopus's electric field detecting Ampullae. I mean, stingrays in real life constantly coat themselves under thick sheets of sand and are still found effortlessly by their shark predators, so a giant bipedal dinosaur probably won't have much luck either. In terms of raw strength and senses, the Sharktopus out-muscled and out-bit the Indominus, and was able to counter any of its stealth or hiding tactics pretty easily. In terms of durability, the Sharktopus also pulled ahead. The Indominus was seen taking 3 ton bites from a T. Rex to the neck and face without much injury, and took an indirect shot from a frickin' rocket launcher! How do you get much tougher than that? Well, how about tanking a point-blank, 100% direct shot from a mini-nuke level bomb while already fighting and taking damage from another giant hybrid (Pterracuda), and emerging moments later completely unscathed!? That blast was probably more than 5 tons or higher 1)considering the fact that the blast reached above the ocean surface despite being dozens of feet underwater, 2) the fact that Pterracuda's head, which is bigger than a man, was seen blasted clear out of the water and dozens of feet away despite, again, the fact that it was dozens of feet underwater when it was blown up and 3) the fact that Symes and Hamm (the guys that attached the bomb to Pterracuda to begin with) saw that it was necessary to immediately get the heck out of the area of ocean that the two were fighting in despite, once again, the fact that the two monsters were dozens of feet underwater!!! This is enough to prove that, despite being able to handle 3 tons of force like a boss, the Indominus's durability cannot compete with that of Sharktopus being able to withstand a blast more than 5 tons! Still don't believe me? Well, the average size of a full grown man is about 185 pounds. Considering that Pterracuda's head is about a little bit bigger than that (maybe 200 pounds), and that it was seen flying about 80 feet away, this means that - by use of F=MxA - that there must have been about 16,000 pounds of force in that bomb! So while the Indominus Rex can shrug off 3 tons of force easy peasy, the Sharktopus can effortlessly tank more than 8 tons with no noticeable scars whatsoever! And certainly, the Sharktopus is also much smarter! Don't get me wrong, the fact that the Indominus was able to fool Owen Grady and its other captors into thinking it had escaped by scratching the walls clearly proves that it is far smarter than the average dino. However, not only do octopuses have much better brains feats such as figuring out how to take apart the plumbing of their aquariums or unscrewing a jar from the inside, but the Indominus needed many months of prep time in order to fully think out this plan. Normal octopuses can pull of much more impressive intelligence feats on the fly, and the Sharktopus clearly possesses such intelligence alongside its deadly weaponry of OP jaws and spiked tentacles. Now, you're probably thinking "Hey! What about the Indominus's pit viper venom? Wouldn't that do Sharktopus in?" Well... no. One, it would take too long to succumb to the venom before Sharktopus would overtake the Indominus. And more importantly... It probably wouldn't even be infected. Sharks are known to consume all kinds of diseased fish all the time, and even though they aren't exactly immune to cancer, they are very resistant. Plus, Octopuses have incredible healing (they can regrow their tentacles), so that would also help ensure that the pit viper venom is useless. Overall, the Sharktopus is stronger, much more durable, much smarter, has superior senses and can easily counter anything the Indominus Rex could throw at it such as camouflaging. Man, this stinks! The Indominus just bit the big one. Its chances of victory sank a loooong time ago. The Winner is the Sharktopus! Next Time! ???:You will remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow! vs ???:Name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BloodStalker500 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles